Uma Páscoa Inesquecível
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Em plena páscoa, Rony e Hermione enfrentam uma crise em seu casamento.    Essa fic faz parte do PROJETO 19 ANOS do fórum Lumus Maximum  www. lumusmaximum. com


Uma Páscoa Inesquecível.  
Autora: Priscila Louredo  
Conteúdo: Gravidez de Hugo  
Sinopse: Em plena páscoa, Rony e Hermione enfrentam uma crise em seu casamento.

- Você demorou. – Rony Weasley reclamou assim que viu sua esposa entrar em casa.

- Eu te avisei que teria uma reunião no fim da tarde.

- Mas já são quase nove horas!

- Os russos resolveram complicar as coisas. – Hermione explicou, rolando os olhos enquanto o ruivo falava, desdenhoso:

- Aposto que a delegação da Bulgária foi bastante prestativa.

- Foi a que menos deu trabalho, com certeza.

- O "Vitinho" estava presente, eu suponho.

- É claro que o Vítor estava na reunião, já que ele faz parte da comitiva búlgara. – Ela tirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre a mesa antes de perguntar, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, irritada: - Afinal, qual o problema, Ronald?

- O problema é seu horário de sair do Ministério ser às cinco e você só chegar às nove. O problema é sua filha querer ver a mãe antes de dormir e em vez de você estar em casa, ficar de papo por aí com ex-namorado. – Rony exclamou raivoso.

- Eu não estava "POR AÍ" papeando com ninguém. Eu estava PARTICIPANDO de uma REUNIÃO junto com a delegação de mais três países para definirmos a próxima Copa Européia de Quadribol, você sabe muito bem!

- E tinham que colocar justo VOCÊ para participar dessa comissão! VOCÊ, que NUNCA gostou de quadribol!

- O Vítor pediu que eu fizesse parte, satisfeito?

- NÃO! – Vociferou.

- Ma-ma...

Ao ouvir o chamado da pequena Rose, as feições de Hermione enterneceram e ela sorriu, indo para o quarto da filha, enquanto Rony virava de costas e apoiava as mãos no mármore da lareira. Ele se sentia zangado e frustrado. Algo acontecera nos últimos dias que fizera Hermione mudar, não com os outros, muito menos com a filha - ela continuava a mesma mãe carinhosa e atenciosa que sempre fora. Ela mudara com ele.

Hermione estava, a cada dia, mais afastada dele, viviam brigando, agora muito mais que o normal (ou como Harry dissera no dia anterior: como no primeiro mês deles em Hogwarts).

O ruivo grunhiu alto, contendo a muito custo a vontade de socar a parede. Tudo começara quando ela foi avisada de que faria parte da delegação inglesa na Comissão que organizaria a próxima Copa de Quadribol, quase duas semanas antes. Se ele desse ouvidos ao que sua mente dizia, concordaria que seus problemas conjugais começaram realmente quando ele soube que Vítor Krum participaria da comitiva búlgara. De lá para cá, eram só brigas e discussões. E quando por algum milagre não brigavam, Hermione estava sempre muito cansada ou ocupada e mal deixava que ele chegasse perto.

Tudo culpa daquela maldita promoção que ela recebera, suspirou. Não que sua esposa não merecesse ser transferida do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas – onde permaneceu até conseguir melhorar a vida dos elfos domésticos – para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Mas, conhecendo Hermione como ele conhecia, podia ter certeza de que ela estava se dedicando totalmente para que tudo estivesse sob controle (de preferência o dela) para a Copa Européia, e isso devia estar deixando-a bastante estressada.

Bom, se Hermione estava apenas estafada, ele podia muito bem ajudá-la. Faria a melhor cara de coitado que conseguisse, pediria desculpas por qualquer coisa que tivesse dito e depois a presentearia com aquela massagem nas costas que ela tanto gostava. Decidido, subiu as escadas, parou na frente da porta do quarto de sua filha Rose – um lindo bebê de pouco mais de um ano com cachos castanhos avermelhados e cintilantes olhos azuis – apenas o suficiente para observar o modo carinhoso com que Hermione acalentava a pequena em seus braços, acalmando-a antes de colocá-la novamente no berço quando adormecesse, e rumou em seguida para o seu próprio quarto. Tinha certeza de que era para lá que a mulher iria em seguida, pois não havia se trocado desde que chegara. Sentou na confortável poltrona que havia lá e aguardou ainda longos e intermináveis minutos até que ela aparecesse.

Quando Hermione entrou em seu quarto, ainda com o sorriso cálido que sempre surgia em seus lábios quando estava com a filha, e viu o marido a esperando, sentiu seu coração apertar. Fingiu uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir e sentou-se na cama para desafivelar as sandálias que usava, de costas para ele.

- Mione. – Rony a chamou, cauteloso.

- O que é?

- Me desculpe.

- O que adianta você pedir desculpas, se logo em seguida vai desconfiar de mim de novo?

- O que eu posso fazer se fico doido quando ele chega perto de você?

- Já era hora de você confiar em mim – ela murmurou aborrecida.

Ronald aproveitou que a raiva de Hermione diminuíra - coisa que ele percebera pela mudança do tom de voz, agora somente entristecido - e se aproximou, sentando-se atrás dela na cama. Tocou nos ombros da esposa com suas mãos grandes, iniciando movimentos firmes sobre os músculos tensos.

- Você anda muito tensa. Que tal uma daquelas massagens que você tanto gosta?

Ao contrário do que esperava, quando o ruivo se aproximou um pouco mais e estendeu os movimentos para a região da nuca, Hermione empertigou-se em vez de relaxar, afastando-se em seguida.

- Agora não, Rony.

- Por quê?

- É que... Você trocou de perfume? – Ela perguntou levantando-se e virando de frente para ele, aparentemente mudando de assunto.

- Não. Esse é o mesmo que você me deu no meu aniversário, mês passado. Por quê?

- Não é nada... Eu só não tinha reparado que esse perfume era tão forte...

- Se o problema é esse, eu tomo outro banho que sai. Melhor ainda, você pode tomar banho junto comigo para se certificar que não vai sobrar nenhum vestígio – o ruivo falou, com um sorriso de canto enfeitando os lábios, tentando abraçá-la.

- Não.

- O que 'tá acontecendo, Hermione? – Rony perguntou exasperado.

- Nada.

- Me dig...

- O que tem para o jantar? – Ela interrompeu, como se não o houvesse escutado.

- Ahm?

- O que Dimby preparou para o jantar?

- Não acredito – Rony resmungou sentando-se novamente na poltrona. – Eu aqui todo cheio de amor pra dar e você pensando em comida!

- Prove do seu próprio remédio, porque hoje, quem está faminta sou eu.

Hermione já havia começado a descer as escadas quando percebeu que o marido não tinha sequer saído do quarto. Voltou sobre os próprios passos e encontrou-o de pé olhando para fora da janela.

- Você não vem?

- Não estou com fome, obrigado.

- Mas você sempre está com fome.

- A comida ainda está em cima do fogão. Dimby fez pastelão de rins. - Sem nem mesmo olhar na direção dela, Ronald se fechou no banheiro contíguo ao quarto, sentindo-se mais frustrado do que nunca.

Melhor assim, pensou Hermione descendo rumo à cozinha. Não estava com vontade de discutir mais uma vez com Rony. Depois daquela cansativa reunião só podia pensar em se alimentar e dormir. Ainda bem que era sexta-feira e poderia descansar um pouco mais durante o final de semana. Visitaria seus pais no dia seguinte e no domingo iria comemorar a Páscoa na Toca como em todos os anos. Fez um floreio de varinha na direção do fogão e imediatamente as panelas começaram a se aquecer enquanto os talheres e o prato voavam para a mesa, parando em frente ao lugar onde ela se sentara.

Um pedaço fumegante de pastelão foi cortado magicamente e pousou no prato, exalando um aroma delicioso. A morena cortou um pequeno pedaço e, ao mastigá-lo, seus pensamentos voltaram para o marido. Ron adora pastelão de rins... Por que as coisas apenas não podiam ser como antes? As lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e sua garganta se fechou, impedindo-a de continuar jantando.

Estava tão confusa... Precisava clarear suas idéias e seus pensamentos. Precisava desabafar, conversar com alguém. A única pessoa com qual poderia se abrir era Gina... Limpou a umidade dos olhos e foi até a sala onde pegou um pouco de pó de flú e, ajoelhando-se em frente à lareira, enfiou metade de seu corpo no fogo verde para poder conversar com a cunhada, a qual chamou baixinho para não acordar os sobrinhos, devido ao adiantado da hora:

- Gina.

Contudo, só o que ouviu em resposta foram alguns murmúrios desconexos que poderiam facilmente ser confundidos com o som de uma televisão ligada ao longe. O único problema era que Harry e Gina não tinham nenhuma televisão. Decidindo ignorar aquele detalhe, chamou a amiga mais uma vez, só que agora um pouco mais alto:

- Gina!

Imediatamente, os murmúrios cessaram e uma Ginevra descabelada e com a roupa totalmente fora do lugar surgiu atrás do sofá que ficava mais afastado da lareira, sendo seguida por um Harry sem óculos e sem camisa.

- Hermione!

- Merlin amado, me desculpem... Eu não podia imaginar que... – ela balbuciou, constrangida.

- O que aconteceu, Mione?

- Nada... Coisa minha... Outra hora a gente conversa, Gi... Podem voltar a... a... a fazer o que estavam fazendo...

- Não, Mi, espere! – Gina desvencilhou-se de Harry e foi para perto da lareira, ao notar o modo como a amiga estava. – O que houve? Você estava chorando?

- Não é nada... Depois a gente conversa...

- Não! Eu e Harry podemos continuar depois, a gente faz isso todo dia mesmo.

- Gina! – Ele exclamou, terminando de recolocar os óculos e as roupas.

- O quê? É verdade... – A ruiva falou, olhando para o marido e depois de volta para a cunhada. - Hermione, eu vou até aí, saia da lareira.

- Não precisa...

- Eu já volto, Harry – ela falou, ajeitando melhor suas roupas enquanto pegava um pouco de pó de flú num pote sobre a lareira.

- Vou ficar te esperando. – Harry disse beijando Gina rapidamente antes dela sumir lareira a dentro.

Em questão de poucos minutos, a ruiva já se encontrava no meio da sala de estar da casa do irmão. Hermione estava sentada no sofá com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. A princípio, Gina pensou que ela estivesse apenas envergonhada pela cena que flagrara, mas, ao ouvir os soluços de choro da amiga, notou que era algo mais que isso. Ajoelhou-se no sofá ao lado dela e, tocando em seu braço, perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Eu não sei!

- Você e Rony brigaram de novo?

- Hum-hum - assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, antes de continuar, chorando –, mas não é isso.

- Hermione, se você não parar de chorar, não vou conseguir entender o que está acontecendo.

A morena ergueu o rosto para o teto, secou o rosto e piscou algumas vezes antes de fechar os olhos e dizer numa lamúria:

- Eu acho que vou me separar do seu irmão.

- O quê? Por quê? – Pegou nas mãos da cunhada, que a olhou triste.

Ronald ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de estar e resolveu verificar o que era. Desceu as escadas sem se dar ao trabalho de se calçar, fazendo assim quase nenhum barulho e sendo ocultado pelo som do choro da esposa. Mas, antes que descesse totalmente e fosse visto por ela, ouviu a voz de sua irmã, e a conversa entre as duas fez com que estacasse no final da escada, esperando a resposta. Inferno sangrento!

- O que o Rony fez dessa vez? – Gina continuou, já decidindo quem era o culpado.

- Nada.

- Não pode ser nada, Hermione, se não você não ia querer se separar – bufou.

A morena fungou mais uma vez e evitou olhar para a amiga que a encarava.

- O problema sou eu, Gi. Eu não sei mais o que sinto por ele.

- Como assim, Mione?

- Eu tenho me sentido estranha perto dele – Hermione confessou, triste. – Tem dias que eu não vejo a hora de sair do trabalho e me encontrar com ele, mas assim que eu entro em casa e ele chega perto de mim... Eu simplesmente não consigo! Até o cheiro dele tem me deixado... bem... com nojo – terminou. Seu rosto demonstrando toda confusão de sentimentos.

NOJO? O impacto da palavra em Ronald foi tanta que no mesmo instante o velho sentimento de inferioridade o assolou e ele se viu de novo como o garoto desengonçado de sua infância; apenas mais um no meio de sete irmãos; o amigo burro do "menino-que-sobreviveu"; o zero à esquerda apaixonado pela menina mais inteligente da escola... Ele nem reparou que subiu novamente a escada e se deitou na cama. Assim como não viu quando Gina reprimiu uma careta e perguntou, confusa:

- Nojo do meu irmão? Você?

- É. Nem eu mesma acredito nisso quando penso.

- Realmente é inacreditável. Ainda mais sendo vocês, os mesmos que foram pegos, o quê...? – Gina franziu o cenho, pensativa, antes de continuar com um sorriso irônico – três semanas atrás, em uma situação constrangedora no sótão da Toca, pela mamãe.

- Nem me lembre disso – Hermione mordeu o lábio para conter o riso. – Nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida.

- Também, só vocês dois para se atreverem a fazer qualquer coisa no sótão, perto daquele vampiro...

- Eu já te disse que a gente não tinha a intenção de fazer nada a não ser limpar o local. E o vampiro não estava lá, na hora.

- Imagine se estivesse.

As duas riram um pouco, mas era um riso nervoso, automático, que foi gradativamente substituído pelo silêncio. Elas ficaram caladas analisando o peso da situação durante alguns minutos, até que Hermione voltou a falar.

- O que eu faço, Gina?

- Tem certeza que não ama mais o Rony? – A ruiva perguntou realmente incrédula.

- Não sei... Tem dias que eu acho que não e só penso em me separar, mas tem dias que só de cogitar essa possibilidade me desespera.

- Isso deve ser só uma fase, Mi. Você anda cheia de trabalho, pode ser estresse.

- Tomara.

- É provável que seja sim. Olhe, espere mais um tempo, tente relaxar um pouco e se você continuar se sentindo assim... Bom, você sabe que sempre será minha amiga, não é?

- Eu sei... Obrigada.

Hermione se deixou abraçar pela ruiva, que a consolou ainda por alguns minutos. Ainda ficou muito tempo olhando para a lareira depois que Gina sumiu por ela. Quando o corpo exausto clamou pelo merecido descanso e ela foi se deitar, nem reparou no par de olhos azuis que acompanhavam, tristes, todos os seus movimentos pela escuridão do quarto. 

Quando Rony chegou para trabalhar na manhã seguinte, ainda estava se sentindo péssimo. Sentia a tristeza corroer-lhe a alma, e, por causa dela, não havia pregado os olhos durante toda a noite, tentando descobrir o que havia causado o iminente fim do seu casamento.

Desde o momento em que haviam finalmente começado a namorar – logo após o fim da guerra –, ele tinha acreditado que seria para sempre, e tinha feito tudo para ser eterno, ou pelo menos acreditara que sim. Era óbvio que ele e Hermione discutiam de vez em quando, como sempre haviam feito, mas não se lembrava de nada relevante nos últimos dias que pudesse ocasionar esse tipo de situação.

Na verdade a única "situação" acontecida recentemente que ganhava relevância em sua mente não era algo desagradável, ao menos para ele. Só de recordar o modo como segurara Hermione em seus braços e tocara sua pele... Os suspiros ressoando dentro do sótão enquanto se amavam... É certo que o fato de terem sido flagrados por sua mãe havia criado um clima de constrangimento entre eles – ainda mais depois que ouviram o demorado sermão, que o fato de já serem casados e terem uma filha não os poupou. Mas não podia acreditar que isso fora a motivação.

Imerso em pensamentos, nem percebeu a entrada de George, que ficou encostado ao umbral da porta, perscrutando-o.

- Você não disse que ia tirar o sábado de folga?

- Ah. – Rony olhou para o irmão e sentiu suas orelhas corarem levemente. – Oi. Pois é, desisti.

- O que houve? – George perguntou aproximando-se e virando a cadeira defronte à mesa para poder sentar ao contrário. – Você e Hermione brigaram de novo?

Ronald levantou os olhos do papel que fingia ler para encarar seu irmão, decidindo o que responder. Não queria que sua família se metesse em seus problemas particulares – como sempre acontecia – e já bastava Gina estar sabendo. Ao menos ela era a mais discreta.

- Não. Eu só não quis ir com Hermione até a casa dos pais dela. Ela ia ficar me enchendo porque ainda não tirei a carteira de motorista o tempo todo e eu não estava a fim, por isso resolvi vir pra cá.

- Explicação demais para algo tão simples – George concluiu atento. - Vamos lá, me conte o que houve.

- Olhe, se quiser tire o sábado de folga, eu cuido de tudo.

- Está bem. Se você não quer dizer, não sou eu quem vou insistir. – Falou depois de ser gentilmente ignorado pelo irmão. Já ia se levantando, quando perguntou, mudando de assunto. – Já comprou os ovos de páscoa pra amanhã?

- Já, mas vou ter que comprar de novo, pois Hermione comeu tudo.

- Hermione? –George arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- Não me pergunte nada - Rony pediu se levantando e rumando para a parte da frente da loja. – Ela disse algo sobre TPM quando perguntei.

- Ah! Então 'tá. 

Quando voltou para casa, já tarde da noite, pois fora difícil encontrar todos os ovos de chocolate que Hermione pedira que comprasse novamente, Rony a encontrou dormindo no sofá da sala, onde, a julgar pelo livro caído próximo à sua mão, estivera lendo.

Com um suspiro cansado e um movimento de varinha, guardou suas coisas e foi até o quarto de sua filha Rose, ver como ela estava. O sorriso feliz nos lábios pequenos da menina, que dormia tranqüila, fez seu coração desapertar um pouco e ele também sorriu afagando os cabelos anelados.

Rumou para o próprio quarto, onde se livrou das roupas suadas e esperou que o forte jato de água que caia do chuveiro em suas costas levasse embora mais que o cansaço que sentia. Achou que ao terminar de se trocar e descer, já encontraria Hermione acordada, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela ainda estava em sono profundo quando passou por ela rumo à cozinha, onde vasculhou algo para comer, mas, inacreditavelmente, sem fome alguma.

Retornou à sala e sentou-se em frente ao sofá, mastigando uma maçã enquanto pensava. Seria mais fácil se eu também não gostasse mais dela... E se eu teimar e não quiser me separar? Como eu vou conseguir viver sem ela?

Coçou a nuca e observou a esposa mais um pouco antes de decidir que era melhor tentar dormir um pouco naquela noite. Posso estar desesperado, mas isso não precisa estar evidente em meu rosto amanhã quando formos para a Toca. Levantou-se da poltrona e já tinha dado o primeiro passo quando decidiu levar Hermione para cima junto com ele. Por mais que ela estivesse sentindo nojo de mim, não poderia deixá-la dormir toda torta no sofá. Pensou até em fazer um feitiço, mas desistiu a meio caminho de pegar sua varinha. Farei isso pelo método trouxa, pelo menos assim posso senti-la mais uma vez em meus braços.

Com carinho, pegou Hermione no colo – no que imediatamente ela aconchegou-se ao seu peito e enlaçou seu pescoço, fazendo-o suspirar – e subiu as escadas até o quarto. Ajeitou-a na cama e retirou delicadamente seus sapatos, levemente intrigado com o fato dela não ter acordado, já que ela sempre tivera um sono muito leve. Deitou ao seu lado e admirou-a na penumbra até finalmente adormecer. 

Hermione sabia que todos na Toca tinham percebido que algo estava acontecendo, mas não podia evitar. Daria tudo para estar em seu quarto, sozinha. Mas, se fizesse isso, iriam perguntar e provavelmente culpariam Rony, o que ela não queria. Não agüentaria vê-lo passar por algo assim, ainda mais depois do que acontecera naquela manhã.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar só de lembrar. Tinha deitado no sofá na noite anterior para terminar de ler um livro e provavelmente adormecera. Acordara em sua própria cama, aninhada nos braços de Rony, que a abraçava pela cintura. Parecia tudo tão bem, tão certo. Mexeu-se lânguida e sentiu um arrepio gostoso subir pelo seu corpo quando ele beijou seu rosto e acariciou suas costas, como tantas vezes fizera. Esquecera brevemente de todas as dúvidas que a incomodavam nos últimos dias e se entregou à paixão do momento. Contudo, o idílio terminou de forma brusca quando, de repente, ela teve que sair rapidamente de perto dele e ir ao banheiro aliviar a náusea que sentiu.

Não conseguiu mais nem mesmo olhar para ele. Não suportaria ver a mágoa que provavelmente estava estampada nos olhos azuis. Não trocaram sequer uma palavra desde então, o que fez com que todos os que estavam ali na Toca percebessem que havia algo errado, já que o normal era estarem discutindo e não calados.

- Hermione, você pode me ajudar a procurar um livro lá no meu quarto?

A morena se assustou ao ouvir Gina, que estava parada à sua frente. Largou a almofada que estivera apertando no sofá e seguiu a cunhada até o cômodo no segundo andar, onde a esperou entrar para perguntar:

- Qual livro, Gina?

- Não tem livro nenhum, Mione. – A ruiva falou aproximando-se e segurando no ombro da amiga para que esta a encarasse. – O que houve? Você e Rony estão com uma cara...

- Ah, Gi! – Os olhos castanhos encheram-se de lágrimas que ela mal conseguia conter. – Você sabe se ele comentou alguma coisa com Harry?

- Não que eu saiba. Mas também vocês dois mal abriram a boca desde que chegaram. Me conte... O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- Não, ao contrário...

- Como assim?

- Eu achei que a gente tinha começado a voltar às boas, sabe... – fungou, sentando-se na cama e encarando as mãos que retorcia sobre o colo. – Eu acordei nos braços dele e ele estava tão carinhoso...

- Me poupe dos detalhes, Mione – interpelou a outra, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- É sério... – choramingou, secando as lágrimas que voltaram a cair –, mas daí eu estraguei tudo!

- Ahm?

- Nós estávamos lá... e eu... Ah Merlin! Eu senti ânsias durante o... a... Ah, você entendeu! – Resmungou ao ver os olhos arregalados de Gina.

- O QUÊ? – Harry praticamente berrou, entrando no antigo quarto da esposa. – Você vomitou no Rony?

- HARRY POTTER, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gina exclamou levantando-se e indo na direção do marido, que parou no mesmo instante.

- Sua mãe pediu para eu avisar que o almoço já vai ser servido.

- 'Tá, nós já vamos descer, agora nos dê licença... – A ruiva tentava empurrar o marido para fora do quarto sem sucesso.

- Nem pensar, Hermione e Rony são meus melhores amigos, se eles estão com problemas, eu vou ajudar – falou se ajoelhando de frente para a amiga e perguntando. – Hermione, vocês brigaram?

- Não... – Ela respondeu, com a impressão de que a situação estava começando a sair do controle. Impressão esta que foi confirmada ao ver a porta sendo aberta e Molly entrar com a expressão preocupada e sendo seguida por Arthur.

- Agora chega. Eu não vou sossegar enquanto um de vocês dois me dizer o que está acontecendo!

- Molly, eles já são adultos, podem resolver os problemas deles sozinhos. – Arthur tentava argumentar, em vão.

- Mas Arthur, esses dois nunca foram assim. Discutir um com o outro, é isso que eles fazem. Mas ficarem assim, com cara de enterro? Você ouviu, o Rony mandou que eu não me metesse!

- E você imediatamente fez o contrário!

Molly Weasley ignorou a reprimenda do marido e se aproximou da nora, empurrando Harry para perto da parede e sentando-se ao lado dela e pegando em suas mãos.

- Minha querida, o que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- Na-não, e-eu só... – As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Hermione, que se viu incapaz de continuar falando.

- Ela vomitou no Rony. – Completou Harry, tentando ajudar.

- COMO? – A exclamação de George chamou a atenção de todos e provocou mais uma onda de choro em Hermione

- Pelo amor de Merlin, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui em cima? – Gina perguntou, vendo a sua idéia de conversar a sós com a cunhada ir definitivamente por água abaixo.

- Nós acabamos de chegar e o Teddy avisou que vocês estavam aqui – o ruivo explicou se aproximando da cunhada, junto com a esposa Angelina, e perguntando. – Você vomitou nele? Então 'tá explicado.

- Explicado o que, George? – Arthur questionou enquanto a esposa tentava acalmar Hermione.

- As palavras amorosas que ele me deu quando perguntei se aquela cara dele era alguma coisa que tinha comido e não gostado...

- George! – Angelina brigou, sem ser ouvida.

- Vocês podiam dar licença para a gente, por favor? – Gina exigiu, tentando retomar o controle.

- Eu não vou sair, eles são meus amigos e eu quero ajudar. – Harry falou decidido.

- Você pode ir ver onde estão os seus filhos, isso sim. – A esposa sibilou, com o olhar duro.

- Não esquentem com as crianças. Teddy está lá embaixo brincando com James e Andrômeda está cuidando de Rose e Alvo.

- Viu, eu não preciso descer.

- Agora me explica Mione, por que você vomitou no Rony? Vocês brigaram?

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

O rugido de Rony parado na porta do quarto fez com que todos emudecessem e Hermione finalmente levantasse os olhos, assustada. Era exatamente isso que não queria. Isso era um assunto deles. Ameaçou abrir a boca para falar, mas a raiva que percebeu na forma com a qual ele a olhou, impediu-a de emitir qualquer som. As lágrimas voltaram a brotar quando o marido falou:

- Já veio contar o que aconteceu, Hermione? Quer que eu mande uma coruja chamando a Skeeter? Desse jeito você pode falar sobre os nossos problemas, de uma só vez, pro mundo bruxo inteiro!

- Ronald Weasley! Não fale assim com ela.

- Eu falei pra senhora não se meter, mamãe.

- Rony, a Hermione não tem culpa de nada, fui eu quem a chamou para conversar. – Gina tentou argumentar, mas o irmão continuou, enfurecido:

- Sei, e depois vocês resolveram convocar uma reunião familiar pra discutir sobre "o que o insensível do Rony aprontou dessa vez". Deviam ter feito isso no Natal quando Gui, Carlinhos e Percy também estavam aqui...

- Rony... – Hermione tentou se explicar, mas George e Harry resolveram argumentar ao mesmo tempo.

- Espera ai, Roniquinho, a gente só estava tentando ajudar.

- Ela não fez nada!

- CHEGA! – A voz alterada de Hermione chamou a atenção de todos, porém quando se levantou tudo escureceu à sua frente e ela teria caído no chão se Harry não tivesse a agilidade de apanhador, ainda bem desenvolvida.

Rony não quis ficar ali, vendo aquela cena deplorável. Desceu as escadas e saiu para o jardim da Toca, mais rápido que um balaço, indo até uma grande árvore, onde passou a descontar toda raiva que sentia. Nunca seria capaz de imaginar que Hermione fosse se prestar àquele papel. Envolver a família toda num problema particular e depois fazer aquela ceninha digna de Lilá Brown...

Depois de algum tempo e dois feitiços de cura para estancar os cortes que fizera nas mãos ao socar a árvore, Rony finalmente se sentou na grama e encostou-se no tronco, reparando com um aperto no peito a aproximação de Hermione.

- Rony...

- O que você quer, Hermione? Não acha que já foi o suficiente não? – Ele grunhiu irritado.

- Eu só queria explicar... Eu não... – Hermione parou de falar ao sentir-se mal novamente. – Você se importa se eu me sentar?

- Não.

- Você não ficou lá em cima quando eu desmaiei...

- Você não precisava de mim, já tinha sua platéia pra isso...

- Rony, por favor, se você me deixasse completar ao menos uma frase, entenderia o que eu estou tentando te dizer!

- O que mais eu preciso entender? Você sente nojo de mim e quer se separar. Pronto, eu entendi muito bem, nem precisou desenhar, obrigado – falou, levantando e limpando a grama que ficara grudada em sua roupa.

- Não é isso, seu legume insensível!

- Me xingar não vai piorar meu humor, pode apostar.

Incapaz de se conter Hermione também ficou de pé e gritou enfurecida:

- Mas eu não quero piorar a droga do seu humor! Só estou tentando dizer que estou grávida, Ronald, SÓ ISSO!

O ruivo encarou a esposa tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou. Grávida? Como assim grávida?

- Co-como assim, grávida? – Repetiu seus pensamentos, com os olhos arregalados, se aproximando da esposa.

- Eu tinha certeza que você já sabia como se fazem os bebês, Ronald... – Hermione brincou, incapaz de ficar chateada com ele.

- Quando você descobriu?

- Agora. Quero dizer, lá em cima quando eu desmaiei. Sua mãe expulsou todo mundo do quarto, me deu uma poção, fez alguns feitiços, e pronto.

- Mas e quanto ao nojo que você está sentindo de mim? – Ele perguntou, ficando ainda mais próximo, mas sem tocá-la.

- Sua mãe disse que sentiu a mesma coisa quando ficou grávida do Percy. Mas ela já me explicou o que fazer...

- Quer dizer que você não vai querer se separar?

- Não... – Ela sorriu de leve, antes de reparar num detalhe. – Como você sabia que eu pensei em me separar?

- Eu escutei, sem querer, sua conversa com Gina, na outra noite.

- Ah Ron, me desculpe. – Hermione o abraçou. – Eu não sabia o que...

- Tudo bem, Mione – Rony a interrompeu, estreitando ainda mais o abraço e beijando-lhe a testa.

Eles se olharam e vislumbraram a mesma felicidade nas íris um do outro. Sem receio de ser repelido, Rony beijou os lábios de Hermione, a princípio de forma calma, saudosa, mas aos poucos cada vez mais voraz. Depois de algum tempo, quando já se encaminhavam para dentro da casa, Hermione parou e segurou o braço de Rony, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

- O que foi?

- Eu me esqueci de te falar uma coisa – ela disse, com um sorriso traquinas.

- O quê?

- Feliz páscoa!

Com certeza, aquela seria uma páscoa inesquecível!


End file.
